


It's Alright

by flickawhip



Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [27]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie and Fliss finally make love.Littleverse.





	It's Alright

Fliss had lead Stephanie to the bed that day, her touch soft as she took in every inch of her Little. Smiling at Stephanie’s shy little blush. 

“You are so beautiful babygirl.”

She spoke softly, pulling Stephanie closer, helping her settle on the bed. She had taken her time to caress Stephanie’s body, stroking her way over Stephanie’s stomach and up, cupping and caressing her chest, smiling at Stephanie’s smile and purr of pleasure, her touch slow and tender as she eased a hand south. 

“So cute baby, so cute…”

Stephanie had kept her eyes locked on Fliss. 

“Please don’t stop.”

Fliss had smiled and agreed, moving to stroke her way up Stephanie’s leg, kissing Steph softly even as she finally, slowly, pushed inwards, the words coming from her almost naturally. 

“I love you so much Babygirl.”

Stephanie had blushed and moaned, arching to Fliss’ touch, moaning softly as she rode Fliss’ fingers, letting the love and the pace take her over. Fliss’ words echoed through her thoughts. ‘I Love You’. She had never really heard the words from Fliss before, until now. Slowly the warmth became fera, Steph beginning to wriggle, freaking out a little. Fliss had moved to scoop Stephanie into her lap, still gently bringing Steph to climax, kissing her neck and whispering the words again. 

“I love you Stephanie.”

“You… love me?”

Stephanie’s smile was warm even as she came undone, clinging to Fliss and letting herself feel everything, shivering a little. 

“Oh I love you too Daddy.”

Stephanie had smiled even as Fliss curled them both under the covers. 

“You really love me?”

She had asked several more times, Fliss laughing and pulling Stephanie into her arms a little more. 

“Jesus Stephie… yes, I love you.”


End file.
